


Attitude Adjustment

by Gummy



Series: Cheeky Nando's [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, its not first person btw, there's more characters sprinkled around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: "I'm the student council president with a spotless record and you're the new transfer student with a discipline file the size of a book." WidowTracer AU feat. punk!Lena(All fics in the Cheeky Nando's series are standalone and can be read in any order.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I needed to get out of my head. It was a lot of fun to write because I have a soft spot in my heart for punk Lena.

There wasn’t a person alive in the entire school that didn’t fear Amelie Lacroix, student council president. She was an incredibly fierce and strict leader that demanded seriousness and respect from all of her underlings. Delinquents were dealt with swiftly and brutally, even managing to get a few repeat offenders expelled for their actions. And God did the teachers and faculty love Amelie like the daughter they never had, often lamenting the fact that she was a senior and would be graduating that year. She was the shining star, the golden trophy, the beautiful work of art only seen once in a lifetime.  

Of course, being the top authority figure among her peers did have some drawbacks. Since Amelie was responsible for more than one expulsion, almost no one wanted to be associated with her, fearing that she would be their demise as well. Many of the students assumed she was the type that shoots first and asks questions later. Few tried to show her kindness but she pushed them away like the others. Amelie didn’t need friends or meaningless relationships. They only got in the way.  

She could deal with the nasty glares or the malicious whispers that followed her everywhere she went, what she couldn’t deal with were the fools that dared break the rules. 

“Ah, Ms. Lacroix good morning.” Principal Morrison greeted warmly (he wasn’t the hip kind of faculty member that let students call him by his first name), “Punctual as usual.” 

“Good morning sir, you wished to see me?” Amelie stood with perfect posture, hands clasped respectfully behind her and feet lined up with her shoulders. Principal Morrison sat back in his leather office chair, rifling through an incredibly thick file with several papers of every color sticking out of the edges. 

“Yes, we have a transfer student starting today.” He paused, “And...well according to the reports from her previous schools, she’s...considered difficult.”  

“Difficult, sir?” Amelie asked curiously. 

“Now I don’t want you to judge her before even meeting her but,” He hesitated, folding back a few of the colorful papers, “She’s been expelled from four schools around the district.” Amelie wrinkled her nose in dislike. 

“Sounds like a troublemaker.” She said distastefully.

“Well yes but I met her and she was very polite,” Principal Morrison said, adjusting his glasses, “Seemed like a well-spoken young lady. Very...excitable.” 

“Looks can be deceiving.” Amelie shrugged. 

“That’s where you come in.” He continued, “Since you’re the student council president I’d like you to show her around a little bit. Help her get a feel of the place. She’s in the same grade as you after all.”

Amelie tried her hardest to give a pleasant smile instead of a groan. The last thing she wanted to do was get acquainted with their school’s newest punk  _ and  _ spend time showing her around. She also knew that she couldn’t just directly disobey a request from the principal.

But maybe there was a way to turn this terrible situation into something better. What this new girl needed  _ wasn’t  _ a friend but a nice, concentrated dose of fear and intimidation. And Amelie was exactly the person for the job. 

“I would love to show her around.” Amelie said with a lukewarm smile, “Where is she? I can get started right now.” 

“She’s out by the front office,” Principal Morrison said, getting up and leading Amelie to the door, “Make her feel welcome here and,” he lowered his voice, “Help me keep an eye on her just in case.”  

“I’ll do my best, sir.” 

Amelie walked down the hallway towards the administration office, putting on a stern, no nonsense expression. If this girl thought she was going to get away with so much as a dress code violation she had another thing coming. Amelie squared her shoulders and turned the corner, ready to greet this mysterious new student, when someone beat her to the punch. 

“God  _ finally!  _ I’ve been sitting here on my arse forever!” 

It was the most British accent Amelie had ever heard. Next thing she knew her hand was being shaken quite roughly.

“Nice to meet ya! The name’s Oxton. Lena Oxton!” The transfer student said in an impossibly cheerful voice, a wide grin on her face.. Amelie took a step back, stunned. The girl was a walking violation of almost every rule in the book. Her hair was styled in thick brown spikes, she had large gauges in her ears, and she wore a violently purple t-shirt for a band with a curse word in the name. Not to mention that her shoes were so caked in mud that it was impossible to make heads or tails of the original colors. Amelie’s mouth was wide open in shock as the girl continued to chatter on about how boring the office was. Lena must have noticed the blank expression on Amelie’s face because she paused mid sentence. 

“Whoops got carried away again!” She said loudly, “I didn’t even ask your name yet, love!” 

Amelie cleared her throat, trying to sound professional. 

“Amelie. Amelie Lacroix, student council president.” 

“Oooh, top dog on campus!” Lena said with a wink, elbowing Amelie playfully in the arm, “I’ll be sure to watch myself around  _ you  _ officer.”   __

“I hate to get directly to business but your clothes are completely out of uniform standards.” Amelie said coldly, eyeing the filthy word on Lena’s shirt again. 

“Oh yeah, nearly gave the front office lady a heart attack,” Lena laughed, “Damn good band though. Their drummer signed my forehead.” 

“You will be expected to wear the appropriate attire tomorrow or I will be forced to give you an infraction.” Amelie stated, crossing her arms challengingly. She dared this cheeky transfer student to even  _ try  _ arguing or mouthing off. Lena’s smile faded somewhat and Amelie was ready to pounce.

“You don’t have a lot of fun do you?” Lena asked, also crossing her arms and raising a studded eyebrow.  

“I beg your pardon?” Amelie said incredulously.  

“I mean, like, do you do anything besides play crackdown cop?” 

Amelie glared, trying to think of a clever comeback to defend her honor. Of course she had fun! Amelie loved to have fun! Though, it had been...awhile since she had really gone out and done something she enjoyed. 

“I have a responsibility to this school.” She said, trying to keep the anger out of her tone, “I will not have wannabe punks like you parading around like you own the place.” Lena grimaced, looking at Amelie like she was from another planet. 

“Whatever you say, Captain.” She huffed, shoving her hands in her pockets and slouching forward, “Lead the way if you want to show me around. I’ll try not to start a fire.” Amelie raised an eyebrow but beckoned for the girl to follow behind her. She lead them to the outside cafeteria where many students were seated at tables enjoying their lunch. A few glared at Amelie before muttering darkly to their friends nearby. A couple even unabashedly scowled and pointed in her direction. 

Amelie calmly began to explain the lunch schedule to Lena, trying to seem like she didn’t notice the metaphorical daggers pointed in her direction.

“Oi, some of these blokes look like they want your head.” Lena cut in, peering around the courtyard. 

“Hmph. I pay no mind to those who have qualms with me.” Amelie said, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, “Let’s continue on.” Lena frowned but followed behind for the rest of the tour like a good little companion, only speaking up to ask an occasional question.

By the time Amelie had shown Lena everything she would need to know, the school day was almost over and it would be pointless to go back to class. She lead them back to front office where one of the administrators was waiting with Lena’s new class schedule.

“Six classes in one day?” Lena whistled, “My old school was only four.”

“These classes are significantly shorter,” Amelie explained, “Each runs about fifty minutes, except for lunch classes. Those are an hour and a half.” 

“So where do people usually hang out around here?” Lena asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like where do you hang out with your friends before or after school?” 

Amelie pursed her lips, looking at the floor. She didn’t know why she all of a sudden felt embarrassed. Normally she couldn’t care less when it came to the opinions of her peers but...Lena just seemed so rebellious and even, daresay, cool that Amelie didn’t want to admit that she didn’t actually have any friends at all. 

“There’s a courtyard by the 200 building where people spend time with their friends.” She said vaguely. 

“What about you?” 

“I don’t have friends so I spend my mornings in the library.” Amelie admitted, trying adamantly to seem indifferent. 

“Oh.. well I can be your friend.” Lena said brightly. 

“Why would you want to do that?” 

“I don’t have any friends either.” Lena shrugged, “Might as well stick together right?”

She was smiling expectantly as overly-friendly people do, probably thinking Amelie would be flattered at the kind offer. It was the first time she had been offered companionship in a way that wasn’t a joke or so overly sympathetic that it made her stomach turn in disgust.   

“No,” Amelie said flatly, turning on her heel and walking away without so much as a second glance. 

\---

 

The next few weeks went by without so much as a peep from the transfer student. Amelie spent the first couple of days patrolling the halls with her eyes peeled for even the smallest infraction, but Lena seemed to be keeping her head down and out of trouble. Maybe she wasn’t as much of a loose cannon as the principal seemed to have thought. As the weeks went on, Amelie was able to relax a little and get back to her routine of busting the usual trouble makers who were the biggest thorn in her side. She even set a new record by putting five of them in detention at once, much to the delight of the staff. That afternoon she found a few nasty notes taped to her locker. 

Though much to her surprise, Amelie didn’t see much of Lena at all. A glance in the hallway here and there but almost nowhere else. At one point she thought Lena had already been expelled but then saw her three days later hunched over a book in the library. Curiosity began to grow inside Amelie. This girl, proclaimed badass and proud hooligan, seemed to be the model student. 

_ I bet it was my intimidation method,  _ Amelie thought smugly,  _ She’s too afraid to even put a toe out of line while I’m in charge.  _

Around a month after Lena’s arrival, Amelie began to notice that she spent an interesting amount of time in the library, pouring over books and other material. She was there every morning and every afternoon, looking over a different book every time as if she were trying to be absorbed by it. Amelie would normally be annoyed by this but she wasn’t being loud or disruptive so it was difficult to find a reason to be nettled.

Lena must have finally decided to get her act together and actually try in school, that had to be it. There was no other reason for someone with such a hefty discipline record to be so captivated by the library and its books. 

That’s why it was slightly jarring to see Lena talking with some of Amelie’s worst offenders a week later outside of the science building. They sat on the steps and were having a laugh as if they'd been old friends reunited. Amelie wanted to get to the bottom of this. She quietly made her way towards the building and positioned herself on the other side of the staircase, trying to hear the conversation. 

“Boy you’ve got some crazy stories, Fawkes.” Lena said, wiping a tear from her eye, “It’s a miracle they haven’t chucked you out yet.” 

“Ah it’s only a matter of time before that bitch of a president gets me.” Jamison shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, “She tails me like a goddamn rabid dog.” 

“She tried to get me on my first day too,” Lena said and Amelie could hear the smile in her voice, “Tried to act all macho but she’s a bit posh to be scary.”

“Wicked hot body though.” Jamison remarked. Amelie heard a smack as Lena bopped him on the head.

“Don’t be gross.” She scolded, “I mean I agree because, God her  _ ass _ , but still.”  

Amelie rolled her eyes and almost let out a disgusted scoff. She heard some kind of crinkling sound and the shuffle of clothing but couldn’t get high enough to see what it was without revealing herself. 

“So, two o’ clock behind the gym.” Jamison said quietly, “One should be all ya need.” There was more crinkling and Amelie’s heart was beating fast. 

“Roger that, Jamie.” Lena said, “I appreciate the hookup.” Their shoes scuffed against the stairs as the pair stood up and parted ways, fist bumping briefly before they went. Amelie exited her hiding place and fell in step behind Lena who was stalking off with her hands jammed deep in the pockets of her jacket (which was against dress code). 

She tailed her until they ended up somewhere outside the cafeteria which was mostly empty. Lena broke off and seemed to be making a beeline for the gymnasium, just like she had been instructed to do. Ohh Amelie had her now, if this girl thought she was getting away with anything she had another terrible surprise coming. 

And Lena did end up behind the gym right as the clock was about to strike two. Amelie ducked down behind a couple storage boxes and waited. Lena looked around several times before crouching down with her back to Amelie, blocking her line of sight. 

She heard the crinkling again as Lena fished something out of her jacket and tossed it on the ground at her feet. Amelie tilted her head left and right trying to get a glimpse of what it was but it was too far away to tell. Lena dug around in her pocket a second time and pulled out another object which looked like a small box. Now was her chance. She was going to put an end to this mayhem before it even began.

Amelie stepped out from behind the boxes and strode silently up behind Lena.

“You really had me fooled.” Amelie said, enjoying the clear shock she had just caused the troublemaker. Lena dropped what she was holding and jumped up, whirling around so they were face to face. 

“A-Amelie!” She stuttered, looking like an animal caught in a snare. 

“Here I was thinking you had finally changed your ways,” Amelie went on in a mournful voice, “Turned over a new leaf.” 

“What makes you think that I haven’t?” Lena challenged, tapping the ground behind her with her shoe, “Is it illegal to hang around the gymnasium now?” 

“Nice try but I know you’re hiding something behind you.” Amelie said, “Might as well tell me what it is now before I have to force it out of you.” 

“I know you’re threatening me but I could take you in a fight any day princess.” Lena sneered, stomping once more behind herself. Whatever she was hiding was making a terrible hissing noise. 

“Don’t underestimate me,” Amelie growled, feeling herself bristling, “The gym coach is right on the other side of that door. One yell from me and she’ll come running. Then it’s bye-bye Lena.”

“Well what’s stopping you?” Lena snapped, “Just get rid of me already.” 

“Give me what that delinquent Jamison Fawkes handed you earlier and I’ll let you off the hook.” Amelie demanded, holding out her hand. Lena stared at it before her face split into a wicked grin. 

“Fine,” She shrugged with a calm smile, “You asked for it.” She turned and picked up the hissing item. She waited a moment before she turned back around and dropped it into Amelie’s awaiting hand. 

It was a pack of fireworks. 

And not just the fizzing colorful ones, legitimate fireworks that shot high into the sky and blew off fingers. Amelie let out a yelp and tossed the fireworks away from her as Lena roared with laughter. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Amelie said furiously.

“Better yell quick,” Lena said smugly, “The fuse is almost burned out.” Amelie inhaled deeply, ready to scream her lungs out when two things happened at once. 

The first firework shot into the sky with a deafening squeal.

And Lena had grabbed Amelie by the collar and pulled her into a kiss.

Their lips met roughly and Amelie felt her teeth mash against the front of her mouth. But she also felt Lena’s hands around her waist and the brush of her nose against her cheek. Their lips parted for a split second before coming back together more gently and careful this time.

Another firework went off and popped in the sky. 

As did a third and fourth. 

Amelie had no idea why she was kissing Lena back. Was it the heat of the moment? Was it the fact that she was admittedly attracted to Lena from the first time she saw her? Yeah probably that one. The wiry little troublemaker had somehow gotten under her skin.        

Finally the fizzing died out as the last firework burst in the sky and Lena pulled out of the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment, Amelie being able to count the number of freckles that dusted Lena’s nose. They were both panting slightly. Lena’s sly grin returned and she leaned forward, putting her lips right by Amelie’s ear. 

“You can’t prove anything.” She whispered, making the hair on the back of Amelie’s neck stand straight up. The next moment she was gone, peaking around the corner of the gym. She saluted Amelie, made the “call me” gesture with her fingers, and then disappeared. 

Amelie stood frozen in place, stunned, with one hand brushing over her lips in disbelief. She could taste a trace of  Piña  Colada lip balm that Lena must have left behind. Well that just happened. 

Her shock was interrupted by the back door of the gym flying open as the large, muscular gym coach came bursting out.

“What in God’s name was that noise?” She thundered in her thick Russian accent.

“Fireworks.” Was all Amelie could utter, not really talking about the actual smoldering pile of fireworks in front of her. 

“Who is the cause of this?” Coach Zarya demanded, “Did you see them Amelie? What did they look like?” 

Amelie stared at the spot where Lena had disappeared. She ducked her head and smiled as if someone had just told her a bad joke.

“No,” She said, fingers still gently brushing her lips, “They must have gotten away.”    

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'd be willing to give this another chapter if you guys want. Just let me know.
> 
> My Tumblr: gummy-the-ghost.tumblr.com


End file.
